


THE COURTESAN

by annaVeee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaVeee/pseuds/annaVeee
Summary: Lee Taemin, di jual ke rumah pelacuran untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya dengan harga tinggi karena keperawanannya. Dengan kecantikkan serta kepolosan Taemin, mucikarinya tak menemukan kesulitan mendapatkan pelanggan pertama Taemin yang siap mengeluarkan uang begitu banyak demi menghabiskan satu malam bersama pemuda itu. Dan Taemin yang sudah dibanjiri kekalutan pada nasibnya sudah memikirkan hal terburuk pada malam pertamanya, namun tak disangka-sangka dia malah di beli oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan dan mengintimidasi hingga seakan keberadaan lelaki itu tak nyata.Minho begitu nama billionaire tampan tersebut dipanggil. Choi Minho, pelanggan pertama Taemin serta pria pertama yang di cintai Taemin.Apakah seorang pelacur berhak jatuh cinta?Apakah seorang pelacur berhak bermimpi?Taemin memendam cinta dan hasrat yang besar. Taemin menginginkan Minho. Taemin menginginkan lebih dari sekedar simpanan Minho.Sanggupkah Taemin mewujudkannya?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	THE COURTESAN

"Masih perawan, muda, dan sangat cantik. Hanya yang terbaik untuk anda Mr. Choi."

Mucikari itu menjilat dengan lancar, mendorong tubuh ringkih itu ke depan, memamerkannya seperti barang.

Mengenakan kemeja siffon ketat berwarna putih yang murni, rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga mencapai bahu. Dia didandani dengan begitu sempurna, dengan wajah yang sudah begitu cantik, cukup dengan riasan ringan dia tampak begitu mempesona. Bibirnya tidak perlu dipoles tebal, dia memiliki bibir penuh dengan kemerahan yang menggairahkan. Tubuhnya terekspos pada bagian-bagian yang memang diperuntukkan untuk menggoda. Bahunya terlihat spektakuler, kemeja itu tak dikancing hingga membuat dadanya terekspos ingin dijamahi. Belum lagi leher jenjangnya, begitu ramping dan mulus, menarik minat mata untuk mencoba menyentuhnya.

Dia begitu cantik. Siapa yang mampu menolaknya?

"Bagaimana Mr. Choi?" tanya mucikarinya tidak sabaran.

"Berapa harganya?"

Mucikari itu menggosok-gosokkan tangan dengan senyum licik.

"1000.000 won! Barang langka. Sudah sangat susah mendapatkan perawan di jaman ini. Anda pasti mengerti, Tuan."

Taemin terkesiap pelan mendengar angka penjualan dirinya. Dia dijual terlalu mahal. Lebih mahal dari harga yang ibunya terima. Ya, dia dijual oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kemiskinan memaksa ibunya melakukan hal keji itu padanya, keluarga mereka terhimpit utang. Kehilangan nyawapun menjadi ancaman.

Dan karena kebaikan hati yang dia miliki, dia mengerti mengapa ibunya melakukan hal itu. Walau dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa menyelubunginya seperti wabah, dia mencoba untuk menerima nasibnya. Dia terlalu menyayangi ibunya hingga kematian ibunya lebih menakutkan untuknya alih-alih dijual ke rumah pelacuran.

Dan disini dia sekarang. Ditawar seperti barang. Tak ada yang lebih berharga selain tubuh dan keperawanannya.

"Bagaimana tuan?"

Taemin menunduk, memandang jari-jemarinya.

Pria itu tidak mungkin bodoh hingga mau menerima Taemin dengan harga semahal itu. Apa lagi hanya untuk satu malam menikmati tubuhnya.

"Saya masih memiliki yang lainnya jika anda tak menginginkan yang satu ini. Katakan apa yang anda cari? Sa-"

"Tidak. Aku mau dia." Pria itu menyela.

Terkesiap lagi, Taemin memandang pria itu takjub. Dia bahkan tidak menawar dan segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pena dari dalam saku jasnya. Menulis angka yang diminta si mucikari lalu menyerahkannya.

"Terima kasih Mr. Choi," katanya menjilat. "Anda bisa menghubungi resepsionis di bawah, bunyikan saja belnya, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu. Kami bisa membawakan apa saja yang anda inginkan ji-"

"Aku mengerti," dia menghentikan celotehan mucikarinya lagi, dingin.

"Saya permisi Mr. Choi. Nikmati malam anda." Mucikari itu berjalan cepat, ketakutan pada pria yang dilayaninya terpampang jelas. Dia tidak menoleh lagi, menghilang dengan ketergesaan yang tidak bisa dia samarkan dari hadapan mereka.

Lalu Taemin ditinggal sendiri di dalam kamar bersama pria yang duduk di sofa seperti seorang raja. Pandangan tajam pria itu beralih pada Taemin. Rasa risih dan tidak nyaman menyerang Taemin, dia menjalin jemarinya, menunduk, menatap lantai berkarpet bulu tebal bewarna abu-abu. Saat diperkenalkan tadi Taemin juga tidak berani memandangi sosok pria itu, Taemin bisa merasakan aura dominan dari pria itu dengan sangat jelas. Dan sekarang dia setengah mati ketakukan.

"Angkat wajahmu." Ucap pria itu serak, terdengar tegas dan wibawa.

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdoa di dalam hati.

"Kubilang angkat wajahmu!" Pria itu sekarang terdengar tidak sabaran. Taemin segera mengangkat wajahnya, tapi matanya melirik ke dinding putih di belakang tubuh pria itu. Taemin sangat takut.

"Kemarilah."

Tangan pria itu terulur di depan Taemin, terlihat kasar namun anehnya terasa lembut saat Taemin meraihnya.

Pria itu mendudukkan Taemin di atas pangkuannya. Dan sebelum Taemin bisa menarik nafas selanjutnya, lengan yang kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau cantik." Puji pria itu, "kau lembut." Pria itu mengecup pundak Taemin. "Jangan gugup." Katanya membelai lengan Taemin.

Dibalikkannya badan Taemin untuk menghadapinya. Kedua kaki pemuda itu ditariknya pelan, mengangkangi pangkuannya.

"Tuan..." Taemin mendesah pelan, bingung dengan ketidaktahuannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan tangannya? Haruskah dia menaruhnya di pundak pria itu? Atau membiarkannya tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya. Entah! Taemin akhirnya membiarkannya begitu saja, lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Panggil aku Minho. Kau begitu harum. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Taemin, Lee Taemin, tuan." Jawab Taemin pelan.

"Ssst, jangan panggil tuan, panggil aku Minho."

Tangan Minho mulai membelai pahanya. Naik perlahan hingga mencapai pinggiran penisnya. Taemin merintih.

"Kau begitu responsif, reaksi yang memang seharusnya dimiliki seorang perawan," Minho meraih ujung kerah kemeja Taemin, menariknya hingga terlepas. Mata Minho menjadi liar, melihat dada Taemin tersajikan di depan matanya. Minho mengusap keduanya dengan perasaan mendamba. Dia meremasnya, membelai lembut tetapi tidak menyentuh putingnya.

Taemin mendesah, menutup matanya. "Minho..."

"Hm..."

"Tubuhku terasa aneh."

Taemin mendengar kekehan. Dia membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat mata coklat Minho memandanginya. Barulah dia memperhatikan dan terkesiap setelahnya.

Minho... Luar biasa tampan. Terlalu tampan hingga menyesakkan dada dengan melihatnya saja. Rambutnya kecoklatan, senada dengan matanya. Hidungnya, bibirnya, garis rahangnya. Taemin tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa merangkai ketampanan Minho.

Taemin dibuat bisu, dia dibuat terpesona.

"Anda sangat tampan." Gumamnya tidak sadar.

Lagi-lagi Minho terkekeh. Dia membelai pipi Taemin. "Dan kau sayang, kau sangat cantik."

Mereka sama terpesonanya satu sama lain.

Nasibnya tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Taemin tersenyum malu.

Dia bisa saja berakhir dengan memberikan keperawannya pada pria paruh baya yang jelek. Tapi nyatanya tidak, dia malah mendapatkan pelanggan pertamanya seseorang seperti Minho. Tampan luar biasa dan sepertinya sangat lembut dan baik walau dia bisa bersikap keji seketika. Sejak tadi dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang Taemin takutkan akan terjadi padanya saat dia tahu dia akan dibeli malam ini. Minho tidak langsung mengambilnya, menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. Atau mengerikannya memukul Taemin. Para pelacur di sana sudah mengingatkanya tentang beberapa perlakuan kasar yang mereka terima jika sedang tidak beruntung mendapatkan pelanggan yang memiliki kebutuhan tidak biasa.

Aura yang sejak awal Taemin rasakan saat berada di kamar ini menghilang setelah mucikarinya pergi. Aura mengancam Minho sudah tak terasa lagi. Apa dia seperti itu karena tidak suka dengan mucikarinya? Dia sangat lembut dengan Taemin. Tidak dingin dan tidak mengintimidasinya lagi.

Walaupun perlakuan Minho membuatnya rileks, jantung Taemin masih berdebar kencang. Dia baru saja berada di tempat pelacuran ini seminggu yang lalu. Masa trainingnya tidak lama, dia masih polos, tidak mengerti apapun. Karena itu para pelacur yang kasihan padanya menyuruh dia diam dan menuruti saja apa yang diinginkan pelanggan pertamanya. Lagipula dia masih perawan, apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?

"Taemin?" Lamunannya teralihkan. Minho meraih dagunya dan menatapnya. "Boleh aku memilikimu sekarang? Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sudah ingin menerjangmu bahkan saat mucikari itu membawamu masuk."

Wajah Taemin memerah dan terasa panas. Dia mengangguk. Lalu seketika itu juga tubuhnya terangkat. Minho menggendongnya, merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Minho berdiri di tepi ranjang, membuka jasnya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai, dasi dan kemejanya mengalami hal yang sama. Kemudian Minho mendekatinya. Pria itu menaiki ranjang, menindihnya, kedua sikunya bersandar di kedua sisi Taemin. Mata mereka bertemu, suasana menjadi lebih berat dan panas. Dan ketika Minho menunduk untuk mencium Taemin, dia memejamkan mata, menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

Bibir Minho terasa lembut dan dingin, menyentuh bibir Taemin dengan ringan, kemudian mengecupnya, dan mengulumnya. Ketika bibir Taemin membuka, lidah Minho menelusup masuk, memanggutnya bergairah, lantas mencari lidah Taemin kemudian setelah menemukannya melumatnya dengan keras. Taemin merintih, mengerang, mencengkeram seprai satin yang lembut.

Ciuman yang memabukkan. Minho pemain yang hebat. Mengarahkan Taemin untuk membalas lumatannya. Bibir mereka menari, menempel dengan erat.

"Kau sangat nikmat Taemin." Minho kembali melumat bibir Taemin. Merapatkan tubuh mereka. Minho mengerang, menyerah pada gairahnya. Dia mencium Taemin seperti kerasukan. Dia melahap lidah Taemin, menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Dia ingin merampas semua rasa yang ada di sana.

Minho menggerakkan tangannya. Meraih lengan Taemin agar melingkari lehernya kemudian memeluknya sembari menciumnya tanpa henti. Dada mereka bergesekkan. Menciptakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Puting Taemin yang mengeras mengusap dada Minho.

"Oh Taemin. Aku ingin segera memasukimu,"

Minho membuka paha kiri Taemin. Menekuknya. Kemudian menyusupkan tangan membelai paha dalamnya.

Terbawa gairah, Taemin membusungkan dadanya, "Minho..."

"Aku tahu, sayang."

Minho menciumi dagunya, mengecap lehernya dengan lidah yang terasa membara, menghisap beberapa titik sensitif dan meninggalkan bekas. Saat tangannya sibuk membelai, bibirnya mengecap, tangan Minho yang masih bebas mengelus dada Taemin dan memainkan putingnya yang mengeras, tegak, merayu Minho untuk menyentuhnya. Erangan yang terdengar dari Taemin membuat ereksi Minho semakin keras dan panas. Rasanya sakit, siap meledak.

"Oh, apa itu?"

Minho mengulum puting Taemin. Lidahnya bermain lincah, memutarinya, lalu menghisapnya, memanjangkannya lalu menjentik perlahan dengan lidahnya. Dan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan puting yang lainnya. Minho meniupnya dan memutar jarinya, menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, Taemin merintih. Tubuhnya terasa panas, sangat panas. Dia berkeringat, terbakar oleh nafsu asing. Rasanya sangat nikmat, lebih nikmat dari pencuci mulut mahal yang pernah Taemin rasakan sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Taemin. Oh, sayang, kau betul-betul membuatku takjub," Minho mengalihkan jalur ciumannya, tangannya tetap mengelus dada Taemin dan tangan lain kini mengintip masuk pada celah di selangkangan Taemin. Bulu halus, hangat dan basah menyambut jari-jari Minho. Dia mencium pusar Taemin, lalu turun menemani jemarinya yang sibuk menggoda penis Taemin.

"Kau sangat basah Taemin," Minho mendorong masuk satu jarinya dan Taemin menjerit, keras. Lalu Minho menekan zakarnya, mempermainkannya dan Taemin kembali menjerit, disertai erangan kenikmatan. Minho kembali mendorong-dorong jarinya. Basah, ketat, hangat, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Minho mengangkat tubuhnya, dia menarik celana dalam Taemin ke bawah lalu membuangnya ke pinggir ranjang. Nafas Minho terengah-engah. Dia menyapu Taemin dengan pandangannya. Dari atas, leher yang kini penuh tanda merah ciumannya, dada dengan puting ranum yang baru saja dicecapnya serta penis Taemin yang sangat basah dan menggoda kewarasannya.

Minho membuka ikat pinggangnya. Melepas kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana lalu perlahan menelanjangi dirinya, celana itu kini tergeletak bersama kemeja sifon dan celana dalam mereka. Membebaskan ereksinya berayun di depan Taemin, panjang dan tampak besar.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Minho meraih pengaman di atas meja di samping ranjang. Dia membuka benda itu dengan giginya lalu memakainya. Taemin memperhatikan dengan gelisah.

_Apa itu bisa masuk? Dengan ukuran seperti itu?_

Minho menarik kaki Taemin, membukanya, duduk di antara kedua kaki Taemin.

"Aku akan lembut. Memang terasa sakit awalnya karena kau masih perawan. Tapi setelah itu aku berjanji kau akan kuberikan kepuasan. Kau akan menikmatinya." Minho meyakinkan Taemin yang nampak cemas.

Minho membungkuk, menindih Taemin dan menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Minho meraih kaki Taemin, menekuknya, menempelkan ke bahunya.

Taemin mengangguk. Menggigit bibirnya saat Minho memposisikan ereksinya di mulut lubangnya.

Minho menggesek-gesek ujung kepala ereksinya beberapa saat. Menunggu tubuh Taemin lebih santai dan menikmatinya. Dan setelah dia mendengar desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Taemin yang merah dan bengkak. Minho tak menahan diri lagi.

"Aku masuk sayang." Minho berbisik dan menghujam masuk dengan sekali sentak, merobek keperawanan Taemin.

"Arghhhh!" Taemin berteriak. Meringis menahan rasa perih, ada setitik airmata di sudut matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut menyeka sudut mata Taemin.

"Yah," Taemin mengerang. Mencengkram lengan Minho dengan kuat, "saya baik-baik saja,"

Taemin menarik nafas, mengatur posisinya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan denyutan asing didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku akan bergerak."

Minho menarik pinggulnya ke belakang lalu kembali memasuki Taemin. Gerakkannya halus dan lembut. Menyesuaikan diri pada kesiapan Taemin.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Minho, mengerang. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya membara karena gairah. Dia menahan diri untuk Taemin, dan sepertinya dia akan lepas kendali. Kenikmatan ini sungguh memabukkan.

"Tidak. Rasanya sudah tidak sakit. Seperti kata anda, ini mulai terasa nikmat." Jelas Taemin dengan wajah memerah.

Mendengar itu, bibir Minho menyungging senyum, seperti sebuah isyarat untuk nafsu liarnya agar bebas, Minho bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya memberi jarak selengan dari Taemin. Posisi itu membuat mereka mengerang karena nikmat. Taemin mendesah, melilitkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Minho, dan tanpa tahu apa yang dia lakukan Taemin ikut bergerak seirama dengan hujaman Minho.

Butir-butir keringat menghiasi tubuh Taemin, Minho terus bergerak. Semakin cepat dan cepat. Taemin berusaha mengimbanginya. Minho kembali menunduk. Dia menangkup kepala Taemin. Mencium bibir Taemin, meredam jerit kenikmatan dari bibirnya. Dan saat Minho bergeser mengangkat sebelah kaki Taemin, hujaman itu membuatnya tegang. Gesekan yang membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Seakan Taemin ingin meledak. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Bergetar hebat, Taemin menegang,

"Keluarlah sayang. Jangan menahannya." Minho berbisik di telinga Taemin, dan Taemin meledak. Klimaks pertamanya yang sangat hebat, dia bergetar, hanyut pada kenikmatan. Lalu Minho menyusulnya. Dia mengerang, menegang, dan mendesak tubuh Taemin, kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

Taemin mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar, udara terasa sangat panas, tubuhnya terasa lengket. Dia baru saja merasakan kenikmatan yang mahadahsyat. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika seks adalah kegiatan yang begini hebatnya. Kakinya seakan berubah menjadi jeli. Badannya masih bergetar.

Minho mengangkat tubuhnya. Menarik ereksinya keluar dengan lembut. Dia mengecup ujung hidung Taemin, membelai pipinya ketika pemuda itu meringis kehilangan Minho yang baru saja berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa Taemin." Bisik Minho, menarik tubuh Taemin ke dalam dekapannya, membalik tubuh pemuda cantik itu membelakanginya. Hingga dada Minho menempel erat dengan punggung Taemin. "Hmmm, Kau menikmatinya sayang?" Minho mencium leher Taemin.

Taemin bersemu merah, dia menunduk, sembunyi-sembunyi melirik Minho dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Dia mengangguk, "saya menikmatinya,"

"Baguslah, tidurlah. Kau tampak lelah."

Minho mencium kening Taemin, dan seketika itu juga mata Taemin terpejam. Dia tertidur sangat lelap, hal yang seminggu ini yang tak didapatkannya.

.

.

Taemin terbangun sendirian, keesokan paginya.

Dia menatap sisi ranjang yang masih menyisakan jejak-jejak Minho yang pernah ada disana. Seprai yang kusut, serta wangi tubuh maskulinnya.

Minho.

Pria tampan yang telah Taemin serahkan keperawanannya. Wajahnya memerah, Minho sangat lembut dan menghargainya. Tidak ada kekerasan, tidak ada tuntutan, tidak ada hal aneh-aneh. Beruntung sekali Taemin mendapatkan Minho sebagai pelanggan pertamanya. Dia bisa saja bertemu dengan pria kasar, dengan keinginan abnormal, tua bangka yang menjijikkan, tapi tidak! Dia mendapatkan Minho.

Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum rintih.

Satu malam yang tak terlupakan. Taemin ingin mengenangnya. Upaya kecil menghadapi masa depannya, setidaknya dihari-hari depan yang gelap, dia memiliki satu malam yang indah. Malam dia merasakan bahagia, malam dia berada dalam pelukan seseorang setampan dan selembut Minho.

Bersambung...

**Author's Note:**

> leave nice comment and kudo


End file.
